Yugi's Lover
by DevilGirl5
Summary: Yami comes from Egypt to claim the one he loves…Yugi! However, an Ex-Queen doesn’t want to give up her crown so easily. How far will she go to claim the crown she once owned? Parings YY MM BR ST TD MJ SM. All chapters re-edited!
1. Who?

Yugi's Lover

(Amy) By Amy Anderson, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

(Kairi) Here's the deal /Yami to Hikari / /Hikari to Yami/ / (just in case they're used), and all thoughts are in italics to confuse the readers even more.

(Amy) Now onto the fic

Chapter 1: Who?

On a dark and stormy night a young boy is sleeping. He's living with his grandfather Sugoroku, on top of a game shop called the Turtle Game Shop. The boy is having a nightmare about the past and about his dead parents.

-Yugi's POV in Nightmare-

I am in sitting by the window in my room watching the sun set. When I had gotten home from school today my mother slapped me across my face. She then told me to cook dinner and not burn anything or else I'd get it. I tried not to burn dinner but I did, mother hit me hard in the stomach saying no dinner for me tonight. She also said when dad gets home he'll be in to visit for awhile.

Now I am waiting for my dad to come home and get the so called "punishment" from him. I know he'll want sex, he always does and I can't do anything about it. He's way too strong for a weak body like me to try and stop him. I'm used to being raped every night by my dad; I can't really remember when it started. I think around my fifth birthday is when it all started.

I know I can't stop him or my mom from hurting me. Besides they have something which makes me theirs until they give it up. I think it's a necklace, because all of the other kids have a necklace that belongs to them. If I could get my hands on that necklace my parents can't hurt me anymore. The only problem is they have it somewhere and I can't go into their room.

I hear a car pull into the driveway, dad's home. He'll walk inside and talk to my mom for at least ten minutes then come upstairs to my room. I get up from my spot near the window and try to 

make it to my bed. It's hard to walk with a broken leg, sore stomach and a twisted ankle. I finally get on my bed by the time my dad starts to come upstairs.

I want to run away but I wouldn't get very far because of my leg and ankle. Dad opens my door and shuts it behind him locking the door. I'm still sitting on my bed, looking at him waiting for him to come and undress me. I won't fight I know better not to, last time I did I ended up with this broken leg I still have.

He comes over to me, pushes me down on the bed and starts to undress me.

I let him touch my body, after a minute or two. I can't take any more and close my eyes. I can feel him near my entrance, I brace myself for the pain as he thrusts into me. I can't scream or he'll break something, as he thrusts in and out tears start to come. I can't stop him, it hurts, and I'm crying from the pain, I can feel the blood going down my thighs. Soon he releases his eggs into me, pulling out and leaving my room locking it from the outside.

-Sugoroku's POV-

Yugi is screaming in his sleep as I try to wake him up. After a few minutes he bolts straight up awake. He looks around and spots me, crawling up to me; he hugs me and starts to cry, another nightmare of his past. When will the past leave my grandson alone? I know he's only been with me for six years now and what his parents did to him still haunts him to this very day.

"Yugi, come on it's time to get ready for school" I whisper to him.

"Ok" he whispers back.

I get up and leave him alone; he still won't let me have a good look at his body. To afraid I'd hurt him, he can't even play in gym with the other kids. He has some friends that support him, and protect him from others. What he needs is someone to love him as a lover. I love him, his friends do too but only as a brother, he needs a real lover.

-Yugi's POV-

I get up and dress, glad grandpa isn't in here. He worries about me all the time, but he really doesn't have to. I pick up my Millennium Puzzle, looking at it. I still need to find out who gave it 

to me. I remember, after a year being here with grandpa, a package came to me, yet it didn't tell who gave it to me. Inside was this puzzle with a string around it, I guessed it's a necklace.

I put it on. I just don't feel right without it on anymore. I walk down stairs as quietly as I can. I'm not used to being allowed to make noise yet. I creep up into the kitchen and sit down. Grandpa's watching me take some breakfast to eat. I've lived with him for six years now and I still do things I did when I lived with my parents.

He wants me to trust him and I do, I just don't let my guard down ever. I go to school with my friends around me. Sometimes I walk home by myself because they have other things to do. Today is a day when I have to walk home alone and I'm somewhat scared. I took the shortcut, and found out that I was having really bad luck today.

"Well, well, if it isn't the pipsqueak who beat Maximillion Pegasus...Ready for your beating, or we'll take that pretty necklace if you want to go away without a punch."

I wasn't going to give up the puzzle, but just before they hit me, someone shouted from behind me, and they ran away fast. When I turned around, I saw a letter and a white rose attached, which meant friendship.

'Dear Yugi, I know you are grateful for me saving you. I would be very happy if you left a letter near your window for me. -Your friend-'

Well, that's very confusing, I don't quite understand. How does this 'friend' seem to know my name? Come to think of it, Seto, Mokuba, Malik, and Ryo have been absent for a long time from school.

-Yami's POV-

As I watch Yugi walk away from my spot in the tree's branches, I wonder if he will respond to my letter. It has been ages since I've been this nervous about such a thing like this. I keep following Yugi from a short distance behind, so he won't be out of my sight. From time to time when Yugi seems to be in danger with his friends, I would activate the puzzle's power and guide him mentally, keeping out of sight as much as I can in the given situation. Ah, we're back at the Kame Game Shop; Yugi's home. Will he reply to my letter from earlier?

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi walks to his grandfather after taking off his shoes and hugs him.

"Yugi, you weren't held at school today, it seems!" The old man smiles broadly; glad his little grandson is okay. He most likely doesn't know his grandson has bully problems still. "Hm? Yugi, where did this letter come from?"

Yugi seems to look a little distressed as he answers his grandfather a bit unsurely. "I'm really not sure of that either..."

That's to be expected because I haven't introduced myself to him outside of my own voice mentally. I climb up and sit next to his window, watching a bit curiously, as he locks the door, before taking out his dueling deck and pulling out the Dark Magician.

"Dark, nobody's here but me, you can come out now."

A soft glow comes from the card, and the Dark Magician is now sitting on Yugi's bed, interrupted from reading a spell book and looked up. That shocked me because he has the power to summon monsters for real!

"Yugi, why the long face? It seems to me that you are troubled about something."

I see Yugi sigh, taking out the letter and rose. "Do you remember when we dueled as one against a possessed Ryo?"

Dark shifts on the bed, deep in thought, putting down his staff and the book for a bit. "Vaguely, but I think you might remember more of the match than me, Yugi."

Yugi sighs at that statement, and I want to show myself right there to clear things up, but I go against that thought. "Well, Ryo wasn't really possessed in a sense, because he showed himself as the Change of Heart, right? I think somebody was dueling for the souls of my friends and me in my body."

"...Are you thinking that person who looked so much like you, but had a different voice, did send the letter and rose? Maybe he came from the puzzle."

Dark, you can't be more correct about that than the fact that I'm watching your conversation.

"Yugi, may I see that letter for a moment?" Dark takes the letter when Yugi passes it to him. What that reason is, I'm not too sure about at all.

"That's very strange...The writing seems to feel a bit old, and the slant makes it look Egyptian..."

He looks at the puzzle on Yugi's linked chain circle. Instantly, I stay as quiet as possible, not wanting to incur anyone's temper.

"Yugi, this person is sincere, you should trust in the fact that he saved you once again. Just remember that I'm here if you need my advice again. Dark MG (AN: Dark Magician Girl) is waiting for her lesson; you know how women are. Until then, I wish you luck." With that, Dark picks up his staff and the magic book, and goes back into the card as a picture once again.

-Yugi's POV-

I'm going to write a letter in reply right away!

Bonk, bonk!

"Yugi, is everything alright up there? I heard talking!"

"Grandpa, I'm fine. It's just that I'm saying a math problem out loud you know?"

"Oh, go ahead and talk the problems out like that then, just don't try it on tests, you'll be put into the hallway and counted as a 'failed' grade. I would know that for myself, I did that once."

I chuckle to myself, imagining a young grandpa out in the hallway, maybe playing a game by himself that he made up during lunch.

"Is supper ready yet?"

My stomach is grumbling about the snacks that I forgot to eat with my head in the clouds, worrying about the letter and this...'Yami' person. After grandpa goes downstairs, I pick up a piece of paper, a pencil and start to write as steadily as I can manage.

'Dear Yami, you seem very familiar to me. If it's okay, I want to know you better, but I'm not trying to be curious. Please forgive my shaky writing, I'm just so nervous! -Yugi Moto-'

I look down at the Millennium Puzzle, which is glowing for some reason, and then I go downstairs where I smell fried rice, grandpa's specialty!

-Yami's POV-

I am reading through the puzzle as Yugi writes it, messing up so many times. He gets a clean sheet of paper and writes out the letter non-shakily. I am in the puzzle's soul room about to write a response. When it feels like an earthquake, he must be running to eat downstairs. As I go back into solid form outside Yugi's window, I take out another rose this time pink.

I take his letter as I put my own there with the pink rose. I know that I can't stay long, because of how short lessons in magic in Egypt are. _Until then, rest well… _I wake up from a pleasant dream, from inside the puzzle by a most annoying beeping noise coming from somewhere in Yugi's room. _By Ra, somebody turn that damn thing off!_

Thankfully, Yugi turns off that torturous sound, and he gets up. There is a flash behind me, and that girl again is there. "Alexandra, why bother me at this hour?" (AN: Both Alexandra and Kairi belong to crazytomboy1.) The curly black-haired girl with brown streaks and aquamarine eyes with a usually fiery sparkle has the same 'I-don't-see-the-use-of-mornings-in-an-item' look on, as I must be wearing, and she smirked at that.

"I see, we aren't exactly morning people, but you know the routine, the person you're watching is up, you have to get up and just deal with it; no matter how damn tough it may be!" She stops for a few seconds, thinking how to apologize the best. "I'm sorry about how blunt I can be, Pharaoh Yami. See you later!"

Another flash and the dark-haired girl disappears again.

-Yugi's POV-

I read the letter left from last night with the pink rose. I still can't understand why it takes a short time for him to reply. Maybe he is outside right now watching my every move…creepy. I shudder at the thought of this Yami being a stalker, but I know he isn't. He comes from the puzzle…right! That might explain things a little bit…I'm not too sure about much right now.

"Yugi, breakfast is ready!" My grandpa calls from downstairs, and I nearly hit my head on the closet.

_Note to self: request grandpa for a better closet._ "Okay! Just let me get dressed, what if somebody comes, you know?"

I fumble around and find a clean school uniform top and matching uniform pants, you know how harsh dress codes are, right? I wish I can wear my street shoes there, but I can't! I put on the Millennium Puzzle last, running downstairs as fast as I can, not wanting the waffle smell to torment me much longer, unless I can have a warm one! Afterwards, seeing as I had set my alarm for breakfast and not school, I go back up to my room and write out another letter and put the new letter onto the windowsill from last night. This time, I rummage through my deck and find the Mystical Elf, or as I call her, Misty.

"Misty, I'd like your advice..."

In an instant, the blue-skinned elf was looking at the sunrise out the window. "Hm? Oh, good morning, Yugi! What's so important that you'd like my advice? Oh, this letter..." She blushes a faint pink as soon as her hand brushes up against it. "Is love what you're concerned about? I don't know, Yugi!"

She can be excessively formal in the mornings when I'm barely awake enough to stand it at all. "Um, ok?"

The blush fades and she goes back to looking out the window, noticing a new letter by the windowsill with a red rose. "In the name of Ra, that's one scarily fast reply to your letter, Yugi!"

I jump because of my thoughts. "Really? That's faster than what happened last night! Could you pass it over here?"

-Yami's POV-

_Oh, there's the Mystical Elf, exactly, how am I going to switch letters now?_ I'm really not one to be that stupid, but I couldn't help but listen in on the conversation.

"...Is love what you're concerned about? I don't know, Yugi!"

The Mystical Elf has turned around, so I take the letter on the windowsill and place my newest one along with a red rose. I keep my ears on their talk, hoping to find out more for myself, being confused. Yugi is nervous as he replies; did he see me?

"Um, ok?" After Yugi says that phrase, I start on the letter he wrote while I'm in the puzzle's soul room.

'Yami, you seem really nice, and I hope we can meet sometime. Are you interested in being friends with me? Oh, I'm being stupid, I haven't even met you...Well anyway, I can't wait one bit for your next letter! -_Yugi Moto_-'

I am snapped out of the letter by a shout by Misty, she sounds surprised. "In the name of Ra, that's one scarily fast reply to your letter, Yugi!"

I see Yugi jump around and face the window. "Really? That's faster than what happened last night! Could you pass it over here?" For some reason my heart starts to beat unnaturally fast. _Yugi, don't take it the wrong way, please!_

"Are you alright, Yugi?"

-Yugi's POV-

I think if Misty wasn't here, I would have fallen over in shock if she didn't snap me out of the dreamy letter. It read: _'Yugi, I'd really like to see you in person! It's very hard to know anyone by letters alone. I've heard, you like Duel Monsters. Meet me at the park at 8:00 PM tonight..._ _–A_ _friend_-'

"Are you alright, Yugi?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong, Misty! In fact, my day couldn't be going any better right now!" I am grinning widely, and I feel so happy inside!

"Yugi, time for school!" Oh, great, I nearly forgot...

"See you, Misty!" I watch as she disappears into her card. This will be one of the rare times that I'll bring _**all**_ my cards with me, I do this when I feel anxious or nervous, which isn't very often anymore.

_-Skipping to 7:00 PM_, Yami's POV-

_Argh, this is getting on my nerves...Why can't it be 8:00 PM right now!_ I want time to fly by, but that's not possible to anyone, even spirits! I pay no heed to the familiar flash behind me at the crowded house, sitting on the marble throne-like chair.

"Honestly Yami, you're going to bring him here tonight, aren't you? Ra, I'm _**so**_ jealous...But won't you two get mixed up for each other?"

Alexandra has her smirk on, and is going through a rare giggling fit. That is shocking, seeing, as she isn't chasing around Bakura with a bag of combs right now.

"I'm glad I don't have to go back if I don't want to...It all depends on the kid, you know that! Anyway, the way you're acting lately, you should get ready starting right about now..."

I sigh; it's no use arguing about timetables when it comes to Alexandra. "Fine, I'll start; just give me some Ra-forsaken privacy!"

I feel the fear just go away as she run out of the room as fast as she can without breaking anything expensive, I'd hear about it if she did so! _Now, what to wear?_

_-Skipping to 7:50 PM, _still Yami's POV-

"I think we both came a little early, don't you?"

"Y-Y-Yami? Where are you?"

"Hey shrimp! Nobody's around here, so I'll stop you from making a terrible mistake!" I don't know the person who has the rough voice, but he has the aura that mother has told me not to trust, and Yugi is just standing there, stiff, and I am too for some unknown reason.

I find my voice just in time to warn Yugi before the pipe can crash down on him. "Yugi, look out! He's very dangerous! Do something!" It seems that my shouting helps Yugi break out of the shock, and he blocks the blow with his left arm. A sharp cry of pain sounds, I come out of hiding. "How dare you do this to Yugi?"

I jump over the large crate and stop him dead in his tracks. "Who the frig are you, his older brother? I didn't see you here earlier!"

"You aren't going to pull that trick out on innocent people again." I turn around out of disbelief, as Alexandra has stopped the man from moving in the slightest way towards Yugi. Her face softens as she turns towards me. "Go and check on Yugi, ok?" She punches the man hard in the face, making the man fall over. "Bakura, Marik...Are you just going to watch, or would you like to take out the trash?"

I move Yugi away from such madness before it even starts, and now we are back behind the large crate. As soon as Yugi sees my face, he smiles, and I can't help but smile back, being careful not to jar him much. "So, you're Yami." He tries to get up, but cries out in pain again.

"Gracious! You shouldn't be trying to get up that way...I'm no doctor Yugi, but that's one of the reasons why I came to Domino." The boy Bakura introduced some time ago; Ryo was it?

Yugi's eyes widen at the sight of the boy. "Ryo? I thought you weren't in Domino anymore!" Another boy steps out; the one Marik had carried fireman-style into the place where we live. Why were they dragged along? Probably, they were as curious as the person who brought them there.

"Honestly, you shouldn't be moving around, Yugi! Your arm looks broken for all I know, it could be worse!" Malik's shouts are in vain, because Yugi is now sleeping in my lap.

"I don't know why he's sleeping!" Bakura snaps, before looking around. "Where did Alexandra go again?"

Marik just stares at Bakura. "I don't know about the curl girl, but if you were hit with an iron pipe with enough force to break your own arm, wouldn't you be sleeping off the pain too?"

"No, but I'm much stronger then Yugi…so I guess you're right..."

TBC

(Amy) There, finally done the first chapter

(Kairi) It is a wonderful first chapter by the way.

(Amy) Until the next chapter R&R. Please Excuse me for having pulled this off for a while but I thought it necessary.


	2. Why?

Yugi's Lover

(Amy) I would like everyone to be patient while I re-edit this story. Other than that, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

(Kairi) Don't blame me for wanting to read this, I love reading your works at Shina's house!

(Amy) -Sweat drop- Um, when are you going back to Shina's house from here? Onto the fixed story!

Chapter 2: Why?

-Yugi's POV-

I wake up because someone is messing with my arm. The pain in my left arm shoots through my whole body. I open my eyes to see a boy wrapping up my left arm carefully. The boy smiles at me and gets up to take the water bowl away. A man comes in and sits next to me looking at the arm. The man puts it back into the sling, which makes me cry out in pain.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know that you were awake...," says the man in a grouchy voice.

"Bakura come help me with the calling to the others for the meeting!"

"Coming Ryo...Hey Malik, watch Yugi for a while, would you?" Bakura shoots at another of my classmates.

"Yes Bakura, I will," sighs Malik.

"Hello Yugi, I see you are awake. Were there any tests at school while I was here? The other man that just left is Bakura," says Malik happily, but his face doesn't match the way when he pointed at Bakura and I find it funny.

Another man comes with the bowl Ryo leaves with. He puts it down next to us on a table, and he picks up a cloth, ringing it out, and places it on my forehead; making sure, it doesn't fall off then leaves.

"That's Marik, he's always quiet with new people," explains Malik to me. I look around to find this whole room; even the bed I'm on is pure gold and silver. Is Yami rich? I don't think so.

"Is this Yami's house?" I ask that question cautiously.

"No, it's all of ours, we're living here until we can get back to Egypt," answers Malik.

I look around the room for something to talk about and find nothing at all. Therefore, I just sit there waiting until I don't know when. I don't like the thought of Yami being here just because he has to, or because he has something to do here. Just when I want someone to talk to, Bakura 

and Ryo come back in; and they just looked around. Marik come in with two other people with him. One man has silver hair covering his left eye, I realized it is Pegasus; the other person has brown hair, Kaiba Seto who seem to always challenge me to Duel Monsters at lunch when Joey is still eating, sort of like a rival.

Ryo and Malik help me up out of the bed and down the hall, where they bring me into a pure gold room. I am seated next to a big chair. Everyone else sits around me and the big chair, which makes me a little nervous. Ryo and Bakura start talking to the silver haired people man. Malik and Marik talk to the brown-haired man. Yami comes through the doors looking pissed.

"How could you all mess the mission up? We came here for a reason not to play around!" yell Yami.

"Boss, we did as we were told to do." Bakura is edging towards Ryo slightly, which seems to be a smart move in his part.

"Yes, and we did it well, I think..." Ryo looking a little scared, and is now clinging to Bakura for the same reason.

"The only people who didn't do their jobs are Isis, Pegasus, and Seto," speaks Marik.

"Yes, that is right...What do you have to say for yourselves," barks Yami.

"It was Isis's fault that we didn't do it," states Pegasus, glaring draggers at Seto and Isis.

"It was not my fault Pegasus. You were the one who was supposed to bring Yugi to Yami after Duelist Kingdom," murmurs Isis.

"No, it's nobody's fault really because Yugi won the match," growls Seto, a bit angry that he didn't get the prize, and taking the blame off himself.

"Yes Seto, you are right there too, but that does not mean you have to let him go," yells Yami. I am watching them all argue with each other, thinking that I must be in the wrong place.

Yami turn to me and smiles then silences them all with a look. He holds up the puzzle, Marik, Bakura, Isis, Pegasus, and Seto hold up their items too.

"Where's Shaadii?" asks Yami.

"Right here your highness," answers Shaadii, I guess.

He does the same as the others and the items start to glow. A woman appears in front of them, she is smiling at me for some reason. She points to me and I begin to glow as she is, she looks at Yami and smiles wildly. For some reason, she lifts Yami and me up into the air, and moves us closer together. She begins to glow brighter than before, and so do we. The others are all smiling up at us; Bakura and Ryo stand holding hands. Malik and Marik stand holding hands too. 

Shaadii, Seto, Pegasus, and Isis stand holding hands together. I, of course, can't hold Yami's hand because my arm is still in the sling. Then we all get to sit again.

"Yami, you have found the one boy that was missing from your group," starts the woman.

"Yes, I have done what was needed," speaks Yami.

"But, you let the enemy hurt him," she responds.

Enemy? What is going on here? I see Yami flinch slightly.

"I didn't mean to," states Yami, looking slightly ashamed.

"I know, now you may leave to come home to Egypt, my son," finishes the woman.

"Yes mother, I will return home," states Yami yet again.

She disappears from the room, and everyone whispers about her coming forth to meet me. Is she that important for me to meet her? She seems really nice to me...So he's from Egypt. I wonder what he is doing in Domino City, Japan. It's all a mystery to me. I think I'm here for a reason, but what is that reason. I guess I will find out soon about it or maybe not.

-Yami's POV-

"Alright Yugi, here is what you might want to know," I start out, trying not to scare the little boy any further.

"We are all loyal to the Pharaoh and you are here for one reason," speaks Seto.

"Yes, this reason will be revealed in time," states Isis.

"You will be given a choice about what you want to do," sighs Bakura, looking bored, which is remedied by a look from me, and he sits up straighter.

"You can leave Domino City and go to Cairo, Egypt with us, and rule as the Pharaoh's mate," starts Marik.

"Or, live here and forget us all." Over-emphasized Pegasus bitterly, he seems to not like this idea, but he isn't complaining in front of me aloud.

He wants to go back to Egypt as badly as I do! I hope he will decide soon, because we have to leave soon. He might want to or he may not.

"What is your choice Yugi?" I ask differently.

The pained look on his face is apparent, but it goes away as quickly as it came.

"I chose to...go with you, Yami," answers Yugi.

My heart skips a beat when I hear Yugi say he wants to come with me to my palace. Everyone is smiling as I am, and I must have the biggest smile there. For nobody ever said they wanted to be with me. Seto, Isis, Pegasus, and Shaadii leave to start packing their stuff for the trip back home. Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Ryo also leave to do the same. Yugi and I are left alone.

"Yami, do you really love me?" asks Yugi; obviously curious about the letters I had sent to his house by following the puzzle's energy.

"Yes Yugi, I do love you," I answer, a bit confused.

"Can you prove it by taking my virginity away?" My ears almost pop out of my head at what I hear him say, I answer without thinking at all.

"I can if you want me to..."

"Then do it tonight," states Yugi.

"Alright, I will," I say almost reluctantly. _I can't believe he wants to make love tonight!_

-Bakura's POV-

"Ryo, I hope they don't do anything to bad tonight. Yugi's arm still has to heal." I say, with a sigh.

Yami can be strict, but his mother...The thought of it is un-pleasant!

"Yeah, me too. How about we finish packing in the morning," suggests Ryo with a yawn.

"I agree with you, Ryo. Come on; let's go to bed," I smile.

Ryo and I get changed and go to bed. As always, he lays his head on my bare chest, and wraps his arms around me. I wrap my arms around him, kiss his forehead, and lay my head down. We always slept this way since we first met.

-Flashback:-

"Hey Ryo, let's get to school already," yelled Malik from downstairs.

"Coming Malik," yelled Ryo in return.

He and Malik walked to school, never knowing that I've been watching them do so for about 3 months by the ring's energy. On their way, I swept down and surprised the boys. I walked up to Ryo and grabbed him; before Malik could react I jumped up into the air, and landed in a tree far away height wise.

"Hello Ryo, it's nice to talk with you at last," I said with a growl.

"H-h-hello what's y-your name," asked a scared Ryo, stuttering all about.

I just realized that I was being too rough for the first talk we had, him not knowing me.

"My name is Bakura and you have no reason to fear me at all," I started out jumping to the ground far away from Malik.

"You are the one I have chosen to love forever. Will you be willing to love me back?" I asked harshly.

"Yes I can try," answered Ryo a little hesitantly.

"Good, now follow me," I said and turned around and started to walk away.

Ryo followed me to the hideout and I introduced him to Marik, Isis, Pegasus, and Shaadii. I was about to introduce him to Seto when he shouted out.

"Bakura, what in the world is Ryo doing here!" Then I took him to see Yami, the Pharaoh.

He didn't like the thought that I took orders from Yami after the brisk talk with him. Then I brought him to my room. I lay down, and patted right next to me on the bed.

"Lay down with me and put your head on my chest. Then wrap your arm around me," I said, slowly dropping my guard.

But he did what he was told a bit nervously, then I put my arms around him and we fell asleep like that. Therefore, we just kept on doing it that way for a while I guess we never stopped even after becoming great lovers.

-End of flashback:-

I sigh, yawn, and close my eyes. It is time for me to get some sleep into my body; even spirits need to rest, after all. Ryo is already asleep when I look down at him. He's even cuter when asleep...I wonder if I can wake him up for a bit of fun. I nudge him a little, and he opens his eyes.

"What is it, Bakura?" Ryo asks, not very awake by the look on his angelic face.

"How about we have some fun," I ask back, smiling at him.

"All right, but not too long please," Ryo states, and then yawns again.

"Alright," I smile.

I pull off his shirt, while getting on top of him. I kiss him, and he kisses back, he opens his mouth to give me entrance to it, which is always amusing. I slip my tongue in and map his mouth; all the while, I start to take off his and my boxers. We never really went all the way, but tonight I am hoping we would.

(A/N: Warning, Warning, Lemon scene next!)

Ryo puts his hands around my wrists, and I look into his eyes. They seem to want to ask me a question, so I just look at him.

"Ryo, may we please do it tonight?" I ask bluntly, feeling myself losing control.

"Yes Bakura, but please prepare me first," answers Ryo.

I nod my head as I begin to move downward, kissing him along the way. I can feel his arousal getting bigger every time I touch a sensitive spot. I stop for a second to hear something like purring coming from Ryo. He pushes his hips forward, telling me he needs the attention now. I put three of my fingers in my mouth; I make sure they are wet. I pick up one leg, and move the other, as I stick one finger inside of him. Ryo moans in painful pleasure, as I stick another one in, and move my fingers around and spread them out. I put in the last finger and do the same thing. Once he is stretched, I take them out placing my erection in front of the tight ring of muscles.

"This will hurt for a little while but the pain will go away," I coo.

Ryo nods his head. I thrust forward and push my lips on his, so no one will hear him scream. I wait until he gives me a heads-up to start moving. He nods his head saying he's ready for me to move in that sense. I pull out a little and thrust forward. I keep on pushing in and out, faster and faster. As I get faster, Ryo pushes his hips up meeting my every thrust soon we establish a rhythm. I spill my seed into Ryo, feeling warmth inside and out, so I pull out and land next to him.

(AN: End lemon, you can read if you don't like that sort of stuff now!)

By Ra, that was invigorating! I notice that Ryo has gone to sleep, and checking the watch he has on the dresser proves it a good idea and he always makes me feel calmer than usual. The only thing that can go wrong is if the Pharaoh wakes us up early in the morning. I decide to sleep, wrapping my arms around Ryo again, kissing his forehead, and finally going off to a blissful slumber.

TBC

(Kairi) This was a great chapter more please!

(Amy) Thanks, I try to please like that. Show your support by r&ring please!


	3. When?

Yugi's Lover

(Ami) Hey thanks for the reviews. I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

(Kairi) Hmm

(Ami) Now onto the fic.

Chapter 3: When?

-Malik's POV-

I am sitting down on our bed as Marik walks around the room packing his things. I am deep in thought, why do we need Yugi. I mean, he can have anyone he wants out of everyone here. I guess I'm not going to have to worry about him wanting anything from me. That means, Marik can have me all he wants, wait what am I saying, he has to have my permission before he can do any of that on me. Marik sits on the bed next to me snapping me out of my thoughts. He starts to kiss me on my neck, he always make me lose my breath when he does that.

The best part is he won't act on his lust unless I tell him he can. I don't think I am ready for him to do that get. I just hope he doesn't get jealous of Ryo and Bakura. He can get like that sometimes, but not all the time. I hope that I won't have to deal with it tonight. We kiss as he pulls me down onto the bed. Pulling the covers over our bodies, I lay my head on his chest. I fall right to sleep; I don't have any memory of what he did to me after that.

-Marik's POV-

Malik falls asleep within seconds, so I can do whatever I want, except take his virginity. Oh well it, will have to wait besides I care for him too much, although, I will never say it aloud. He knows me all too well, to know I won't do anything against his wishes. I just wish he'd let me take his virginity now, but I can wait for the time when he is ready.

I am in no rush to do anything at all. I really don't want to force him. I'm bored right now and I think that I need to get some sleep tonight. I mean, I've been up over half the night last night, so tonight I think I should get some sleep. We'll be woken up at five tomorrow morning to finish backing and leave.

-Yugi's POV-

I am sitting in Yami's bedroom on his bed. He's going around packing clothes with Alexandra and talking all the while. He finally stops and sends Alexandra away for the rest of the night. Yami sits down on his bed next to me. As we sit, he starts to kiss my neck, by moving some his lips meet mine and we kiss for the first time. This is my first 

kiss. He runs his tongue along my lips. I open my mouth letting him in. He maps my mouth, starting to move down ward.

He pulls off my shirt, pushing me down onto the bed lightly. Now fully lying on the bed he starts to undress us both. I am now fully naked under him, he's moving downward with his kisses.

(LEMON SCENE NEXT)

"Yugi I'm going to prepare you, before I take your virginity ok" says Yami softly.

"Ok" I whisper.

He sticks one finger in at a time and moves them around; when I am stretched, he pulls his fingers out. He positions himself and pushes in, capturing my lips so no one but us would here me scream in pain. He waits until I nod my head to let him know if I am comfortable for him to start moving. As he starts, I feel the pain going away and bursts of pleasure come. I can't help but moan aloud, he starts to go faster and faster. My moans become louder and louder as he speeds up.

As he slams in the last time, we both come at the same time. I place my broken arm to my side as he pulls out of me and falls onto the bed next to me. I coddle up to him yawning aloud to show I am tired.

"Night Yugi" whispers Yami.

"Night Love" yawns Yugi who after falls to sleep.

-The next day-

-Yami's POV-

I wake up holding Yugi close to my body and sigh in relief it wasn't a dream. Last night was the best night of my life. Yugi, the boy I viewed and loved from far away, let me take his virginity. I will always love him. I must get out of bed now I have work to do. I get out and I dress like a normal person, I pull on a robe, as Alexandra comes into the room.

"Morning King" she says happily.

"Morning finish packing my stuff and lay out a pair of my clothes for Yugi, I will get the others up" I order and say.

I walk down to Marik and Malik's room. I knock on the door. The door opens to find Marik behind it.

"Morning, sir, I'll get Malik up and finish our packing sir," he murmurs.

"Very well, I'll go get Bakura up then" I say nicely.

I walk down to his room, when I hear a scream coming from my room. I run back to my room to find Yugi still asleep screaming aloud. I hear Bakura yelling and Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Ryo running to my room. I race to Yugi's side.

"What's wrong with him?" I bark out at Alexandra.

"I don't know sir," she answers.

-Yugi's Dream-

I am in my room watching the sun sink. My door bursts open to reveal my father standing next to my mother. My mother walks up to me and starts to undress me. I don't fight her. The last time I fought her, I regretted it immediately. I was starved for two weeks for fighting her after being punished. Mother ties me to my bed and leaves the room, leaving father and I alone. Father starts to undress himself. He runs a finger from my toes to my penis.

Father moves my legs after but before he could do anything more. The door opens and a cop comes into the room. He puts handcuffs on father and pulls him from the room. Tristan comes into the room and unties me, and wraps a blanket around my waist. Joey comes and picks me up, and brings me to the hospital. The doctor says I need to stay for a couple of days. I sigh, knowing I won't go back to my parent's house anymore, ever again.

Joey tells me, I'm going to live with my grandfather at his game shop. I relax and fall asleep afterwards.

-Yami's POV-

Yugi sits upright coming out of his sleep. He looks around and spots me. He crawls to me and hugs me and he starts to cry. Ryo and Malik look away from Yugi.

"Yugi, remember their dead," whispers Ryo.

"They can't hurt you no more," whispers Malik. They both left.

Yugi slowly calms down "do you mind if I don't tell you yet what that was about?" He asks.

"No, not at all Yugi," I say.

-Ryo's POV-

I walk away from the room saying see you later to Malik and going to Bakura's room and mine. Before I can go into the room, Bakura grabs me, and he kisses me. I sigh, into his mouth enjoying the feeling. He pulls away, staring at me. I know what he wants but he won't get it, Yugi, must tell him when he's ready to tell them. I wish I could. I just shake my head to Bakura, bringing him into our room.

He picks up our bags and carries them out of the room, to the plane in which will get us to Cairo, Egypt. As I sit on our bed, knowing Yugi will have to tell them all of his past. I hope he'll be ok with everything. It's not easy for him to talk about it. He was barely able to tell Malik, Joey, Tristan, Seto, Duke, Mokuba, Serenity, Mai, Tea, and me. I hope he can tell Marik, Bakura, Alexandra, and Yami.

-Malik POV-

I walk into our room and finish packing Marik's stuff in the bags, as he walks in looking at me with 'the tell' me what you know. I shake my head, telling him that I won't tell him. He kisses me, picks up our bags that are backed, and brings them to the plane. I can't wait to go to Cairo, Egypt. I love it there. It's so cool living there with everyone else.

Marik says there is nothing there to do, but sit and do work. Marik hates it there, but who could blame him. He's lived there all his life. I have lived here in Domino City away from all of the pyramids and temples. Yugi will love it there with everyone else, but Yami, Marik, and Bakura. This will be a long day today.

-Yami's POV-

I walk up to Seto, Isis, Shaadii, Pegasus, Marik, Bakura, and Alexandra. I make sure nothing is wrong and all bags are there in place. Seto and Pegasus go to the polite room, to make sure everything is working. Shaadii and Isis go and see to it that Malik and Ryo are ready to go. While Marik and Bakura go get Yugi, I talk to Alexandra.

"What could have happened to Yugi?" I ask.

"Master, I don't really know but I can guess it was a nightmare he had" she answers me.

"Well we need to find out, I must," I whisper to her.

"I hope we can find out sir," she coos.

Malik, Ryo, Isis, and Pegasus come out looking like normal people. As they climb the stairs to the plane, Marik, Bakura, and Yugi come out of the house. Bakura, Marik walk past me nodding their heads to me. All go inside except Yugi, Alexandra, and me. I sigh, as I look him up and down.

I still don't get how he can be so beautiful, but have such a past that is a mystery to me. Alexandra bows, and goes inside the plane to leave Yugi and me alone.

"I won't give up until I know all of your past Yugi," I say.

"I know and nor will I with yours" he smiles at me.

(Ami) Hey, I'm done with this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to update it.

(Kairi) Yeah she had a problem with the disk that was carrying this story and many more.

(Ami) Please R&R for me and that other good stuff. I ask no flames though; you can if you want I just don't want any.

(Kairi) No flames please. (However, when can I come in? Come on, Alexandra IS my Yami.)

(Ami) Bye for now, See you later.


	4. Where?

Yugi's Lover

(Amy) By Amy Anderson, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

(Kairi) This is A/U and if we have to say it, again I'll have my darker side after you.

(Amy) I hope you like so onto the fic.

Chapter 4: Where?

Yugi and Yami board the plane, and sit with everyone else on the plane. We will step into Seto shoes for a while.

-Seto's POV-

I wonder if Mokuba's will be all right until we get back to Cairo, Egypt. Yami's Family better have taken good care of him or else. I can't wait to get back. Yugi's going to get a big surprise too. Joey and Mai are together, Tea and me (A/N I know it must be strange) are together, and Tristan is with no one. The strangest couple out of all the couple's is Isis and Shaadii. Well, all of Yugi dork of Friends are already at Cairo, Egypt.

"Shaadii, where is Kairi?" I ask.

"In Cairo, Egypt with the rest of the group Seto" answered Shaadii.

"Right" I say to him.

I can't believe the fact that I'm stuck with some of my schoolmates. It just isn't fair on me; I took the job of councilor to Yami to get away from Yugi and his friends. Yet Yami and his Friends had to pick Yugi's friends for mates. Oh, well nothing I can do to stop it.

-Pegasus POV-

Here I am sitting here next to Isis not really listening to the music playing but thinking instead. This has been a big pain, dueling someone like Yugi. I hope Yami knows I won't do this again not even for him. It sucks being beaten by an 18-year-old kid, but at the time, he was only 16.

"Isis, when will I ever learn to stop dueling people King Yami tells me to?" I ask Isis.

"When you understand he does that for a reason," answers Isis, mystery in her voice as always.

I sigh, wanting to be back at the palace, keeping an eye on all of the King's cards. I love watching Yami duel against someone. His greatest enemy wants to bring back the monsters to life like in the ancient times. I hope everyone's going to be cool with Yugi. 

I'm going to sleep some before we land. It might pass the time by quickly then slowly. I sigh wanting to get back home and to get back to my job. I hate coming to Domino city to get Yugi and bring him back with us.

-Shaadii POV-

Kaiba just asked me the most stupid question. Of course, Kairi is in Cairo, Egypt, she left yesterday with the other group. I can't wait to be back home protecting the king's tombs of the past in the Valley of the Kings again. It is my job to punish those who try to break into the tombs. I do this with great honor.

Nothing can stop me from doing what I do. I only punish those who deserve it. Something I don't really like to do, but I have to, for my family has done this forever. I must keep up with the family traditions of my family. I can't and will not let them down.

Although, my family never did serve the pharaoh as if I do now, this was because the Millennium Puzzle had not been solved when they punished the evil ones. I wonder if they would be proud of me when they see what I have done. I want to get home know.

-Isis POV-

I'm sitting next to Pegasus, bored as I am. I can see the future; my brother's lighter side will become pregnant with his child. Ryo will also become pregnant with Bakura's child. Same goes for Yugi and Yami, Yugi will become pregnant too. I also see Yugi die before the child is born; this must be prevented at all cost.

This future of Yugi's must not come true, for all will be lost if it does. I must warn the King's Mother's of the future to come, and how we are to prevent it, from coming true. If we don't Yami's kingdom will fall to his enemy and we will all serve him. I hope Yugi will be more careful with everything that is going to happen to him.

Must our lives be more difficult than any others; this is one of the most dangerous times for us and in the future. I can't wait to tell the mistress and mother of Yami's what is going to happen in the future. The future is clear, and must be stopped.

-Bakura's POV-

Ryo fell asleep on my lap before the plane had time to take off. He must have been tired, hope he doesn't sleep for the whole ride there. Marik has the same problem as me Malik is asleep with his head on Marik's lap, just like Ryo. Must I be cursed with such beauty for my love; Ryo is the most beautiful creature to walk the Earth.

When we made love last night, I think he conceived at the same time. For his spirit energy, is acting funny for some reason. I wonder if I am right about it must ask Isis sometime soon and find out. For I don't want to tell him unless I know for sure it's true.

Marik must be having a great conversation with Alexandra even Yami seems interesting. This must be about Yugi's nightmare. I wonder what Ryo, Malik, and Yugi are hiding from us. We all will know it all eventually. I bet Isis already knows what it is. With that necklace of hers, she knows all things that are going to happen and what has already happen.

It must be nice to know all, and see all. I wish I could do the same. My ring brings the monsters to life and they become real. The best item to have is the puzzle you can do all except what Isis and Shaadii's can do. Looks like Marik stopped talking to Alexandra and Yami. I want the 2 hours to go by fast.

-Marik POV-

Yami, as I want to find out Yugi's past. Malik won't tell me so I have to wait until Yugi tells me. I wish Malik and I can make love, but he does want to yet. I love him with all my heart and much more. I will not go against his wishes. I can't go against his wishes. I may be mean but I do have self-respect.

I hope Yami's Mother will know what to do with his secret. I can't wait to go home. Alexander thinks Yugi's past has something to do with the fact that he lived with his grandfather since he was eight years old. His parent's died in jail, for I think it was rape and sexual abuse to their only son Yugi.

Wait a second, I figured out the secret, Yugi's nightmare was of his parent when he was younger than eight. Both his parent sexually and mentally abused him and his father tried to rape him. I remember reading that in the newspaper eleven years ago, when we came to pick up Seto and Mokuba.

Therefore, that is what Ryo and Malik were trying to tell Yugi that his parent's died in their jail because of almisty decease. I think I'll let Yugi tell the others about his past.

-Yami POV-

Talking to Alexandra, she thinks Yugi's parents are to blame for the nightmare. I need to know, I will know soon, Yugi will tell me when he is ready to spill. Other than that, there is nothing I can do to help him.

"Alexandra, how is my sister Raye dong?" I ask.

"Ok for now" answers Alexandra.

"Yugi will tell me about his past as I will tell him mine" I sigh.

"Yes Pharaoh, you will," stats Alexandra.

"Mother will be happy I'm home," I laugh stroking Yugi's hair.

"Yes, Mistress Selena will be very happy," laughs Alexandra.

Finally, the plane is landing and I'm home at last. Wonder what Raye is going to say about my new lover.

"Yugi wake up were here" I poke Yugi in the shoulder to wake him up.

We all walk off the plane; I can see my sister Raye wearing a silver silk gown. She weaves herself in and out of the crowd. She comes running up to me giving me a hug.

"Big Bro. your home!" yells Raye.

"Yes I'm home, where's Mother?" I ask.

"Coming," laughs Raye.

"This is Raye, Yugi, my little sis." I state.

"Nice to meet you" smiles Yugi.

"You too, Pharaohs soon to be Queen" bows Raye.

Raye has black hair, red lining the tips and yellow bangs. Her hair is longer than Yami's, falling down to her waist smoothly.

"Yami my son, Welcome Home" smiles Mistress Selena.

"Mistress Selena, I'm glad to be home" I smile.

"Yugi this is my Mother Mistress Selena" I state.

"Nice to finally meet you in person, Mistress Selena" bows Yugi.

"My dear boy I should be the one bowing to you" Mother smiles.

"Why may I ask?" Yugi asks

"You are soon going to be the Queen of an Empire" she smiles again.

"Oh right" blushes Yugi looking away.

"Come Yugi to your new home" smiles Selena taking Yugi's hand and leading him throw the crowd.

"Soon we are on our way to the palace on camels where I live. Mistress Selena or Mother seems to like him. I will marry him.

Raye seems happy, now that I'm back home to rule the Kingdom. Yugi is riding with my Mother and is blushing. What is she saying to him? Must be about the marriage and rules of being Queen. It will be hard on him for a while.

I can tell also he and two of his other friends can conceive on the first night, they lose their virginity. I know that Yugi's grandfather didn't tell him, he is a mom of a ten-year-old girl. He never had his virginity when we made love last night. I'll have to tell him, I may want to tell him about it soon. I will know his past and his daughter will be with him.

"Isis may I have a word with you in my chambers now" I state as I walk into my palace.

"My King what did you want to talk about?" asks Isis

"The child you adopted, her mother will take her back. Tomorrow night we are conducting a ceremony involving her," I state.

"Who is the mother?" asks Isis.

"Yugi is, he was raped by his father, and she's the result. He was only 7 years old when it happened too" I sigh.

"Does he know?" asks Isis.

"No, but I'm telling him tonight, bring her here tomorrow morning" I command.

"Good night Isis" I state, leaving my room to get Yugi.

TBC


	5. Family Part 1

Yugi's Lover

(Amy) By Amy Anderson, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

(Kairi) Hope you enjoy the story.

(Amy) What she said but more, now onto the fic.

Chapter 5: Family part 1.

Yami finds Yugi with his Mother, drinking some wine, and talking to her.

-Yugi's POV-

Yami comes in requesting me to our rooms for the night. I excuse myself from Mistress Selena's presents. Yami smiles at me, at how I've learned so much in so little time.

"We have to talk," states Yami.

"Ok about what?" I ask.

"About something you were never told," answers Yami.

"May I ask what that's about?" I ask.

"Yes, and it means your father and grandfather lied about a few things" answers Yami.

"Really, what is it?" I ask.

"Do you remember the one morning you woke up and had pain in the bottom of your body?" asks Yami.

"Yes" I answer.

"Well, your dad raped you and you got pregnant, you gave birth and she was adopted," remarks Yami.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"Coming tomorrow with her adopted mom," answers Yami.

"Ok, I'm going to get changed and go to bed" I yawn.

I walk up to my trunk, open it up, and take out my pajamas, putting them on in silence. Yami sighs, gets up and changes his clothes. He sits on the bed waiting for me to crawl into bed. I guess I shouldn't be mad at him he only wants me happy. I have a child and never knew about it. Everyone but Yami hid this from me. I owe him my _**deep**_ respect. I have to remember I want to marry him and live happily ever after in my life.

"Sorry Yami, for being mad at you," I sigh.

"It's not your fault that everyone in your family lied to you" states Yami.

"I know, I don't mean to be rude to you," I state.

"It's okay no harm done let's get some sleep. You look really tired," yawns Yami.

"Night," I yawn.

"Night love," Yami smiles.

He kisses my forehead, putting his head on the pillow. I put my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around him. He puts his arms around my small form pulling me closer to his body. I can't believe I gave birth to a ten-year-old child. I was only eight years old when it happened. She must be beautiful, kindhearted, sweet, and loveable. I hope she'll be ok with a man as her birth mother.

-Yami's POV-

I finally got Yugi to fall asleep. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. He never looks this way when he's awake. I wish his life was more peaceful then it is now. I wonder how he's going to take the blood transfusion with his daughter and me. It's the only way, she may not want too. Tomorrow will be one hell of a day for Yugi and me.

Mostly a hell of a day for me, I have a lot to arrange and lots of paperwork. Well, I'll have Alexandra do all of the arrangements, while I do all of the paperwork that's needed to be done. Priest Seto will get the blood transfusion area set up for when the time comes. I have to get some sleep, or Mistress Selena will hurt me badly. It's probably late and I'll always have lots of work to do in the morning. I wonder who's going to be put in jail or killed.

-Raye's POV-

I can't believe my big bro is home at last. After ten years of being so far away, he came home to us, with a queen to boot. I could dance all day, I run into my bro's room to get him up.

"Get up big brother," I shout.

"Go away," grumbles Yami.

"No, mom says to get your ass up, and dress. So you can eat and start your paperwork on documents on Lillie" I smile.

"What time is it?" asks Yami.

"Five O'clock," I laugh as Yami gets up and walks to his bathroom, yelling at me in Egyptian.

Yugi yawned and sat up, "mornin' Raye," he smile.

"Morning, Yugi how did you sleep?" I ask.

"Okay I guess," answers Yugi.

"Good, Yami is in the bathroom getting changed, there should be some other clothes in there for you" I state.

"I'll go in to see if he can help me get into the clothes. If they're something like I saw last night" laughs Yugi as he leaves the room.

I go and wake up everyone else up who's not used to waking up so early. I will not blame them five O'clock in the morning to most people is too early. Bakura, Marik, Seto, and Duke are helping Ryo, Malik, Tea, and Tristan into the robes. Mistress Selena is waiting for everyone else to get up and get dressed. This is going to be a very long day, for everyone. Isis and Lillie are here waiting to see Yami and Yugi. As Yami, Yugi and the rest come in, Isis and Lillie stand up to greet them.

"Prince Yami, this is Lillie, the young girl I adopted," states Isis.

-Yugi's POV-

Isis stands next to a young girl about ten years old. She has hair something like mine; hers just don't stick up on end. She bows down to show her deep respect for the prince.

"Sir, Isis here tells me that my real birth mother is here. I wish to see," states Lillie.

"Yugi, this young girl Lillie is the child you bore, and Lillie this is your real birth mother" smiles Yami.

"It's very nice to meet you, in person at last," she smiles.

"Come closer, so I can see you better," I smile.

Lillie walks closer to me, never breaking eye contact with me. I chuckle a little while I bend down to see her at her eye level. I wince a little forgetting I still had a hard time bending down. My back is still in pain thanks to my father. Lillie is wearing a white and red dress, with silver shoes. She looks so beautiful; I never could imagine something so bad became a beautiful girl.

"What's wrong birth mother?" asks Lillie.

"Nothing's wrong" I smile.

Lillie hugs me; I hug her back in return, thinking I have a very kindhearted daughter. She pulls away looking into my eyes, we have the same eyes. The eyes my mother, I start to cry knowing she would never know her father and her grandmother, because they are my parents. She wipes away my tears, smiling at me to comfort me a little.

"Thank you" I say.

"You are very much welcomed" she smiles.

"Come with me, let's talk to catch up on everything we have missed," I laugh taking her hand, leading her out of the room.

"So tell me, do you love it here in Egypt?" I ask.

"Yes I do, it's the coolest," she answers.

"Do you have any friends here?" I ask.

"Yes, I have a couple only one knows Isis is not my birth mother" She smiles.

"Oh, is that so," I smile.

"It is so, do you have any friends that you brought," she laughs.

"Yes, I have 14 of them," I smile.

"Cool, do they have lovers?" Lillie asks.

"Yes they do," I answer.

"Miss. Lillie, I have finally found you. Miss. Isis will not be pleased to see you talking with a stranger," says a nice woman I think.

"Lilon, this is no stranger to Isis and she does know I'm talking to him" Lillie smiles.

"Oh, then introduce us," growls the woman.

"Lilon this is my birth mother Yugi, birth mother this is my guardian Lilon," Lillie laughs.

"Nice to meet you," I state.

"You too, let's go talk to Isis now Lillie," Lilon makes a grab for Lillie's arm.

"Stop" I say pulling Lillie to me.

"I'm sorry about Lillie, she loves to lie" bows Lilon.

"Lie, well, she's not lying now," I growl.

"Move out of my way now," snaps Lilon.

"DO NOT speak to the Pharaoh's lover in that such tone," barks Isis from nowhere.

"The P-Pharaoh's l-lover," stutters Lilon.

"Yes, I am Prince Yugi, lover to Prince Yami and soon to King Yugi next to King Yami" I growl.

"I didn't now, I was only telling him, Lillie loves to lie," explains Lilon.

"Well, for your information Lilon, Lillie is not telling a lie this time" smiles Isis.

"Really" asks Lilon.

"Yes, sir, Prince Yami wants to see Lillie and you ne (right) away" states Isis.

"Thank you," I state leaving with Lillie.

Meanwhile, Yami is ordering people to get documents, birth certificate, adoption papers, and Yami's Priest to help. Yami wants to make sure nothing goes wrong today until after tonight's ritual. After tonight Yami will be dad to Lillie, and soon to be married to Yugi.

-Yami's POV-

I can't believe no one is going faster, oh good Bakura and Marik are here, and they can help. I walk up to them and hug them both. They have been through a lot like me. So they can sometimes relate to what I'm feeling right now.

"I want everything to be perfect," I sigh.

"We know and it will be," Bakura smiles.

"I wonder if Yugi will be happy," Marik ponders.

"Me too," I state.

"Marik, Yami, I have warned almost everyone. Do not go into Tristan and Duke's room," informs Bakura.

"Why?" I ask.

"They're sort of making love," Bakura answers.

"At this time of morning?" asks Marik.

"I guess so," I answer.

Yugi and Lillie walk in followed by Isis and Lilon. Lilon doesn't look to happy right now. Oh well, her fault at whatever she did wrong this time. Seto comes in and walks up to me, he bows, I bow back.

"Prince Yami what is it you wish me to do?" asks Seto.

"Priest Seto, a ritual will take place tonight, get the area ready," I answer him.

"Yes, my lord" he bows then leaves.

"Yami you want to see me?" Yugi asks.

"Yes I do," I smile.

"What for?" asks Lillie.

"Well, how about I become your biological father?" I ask.

"That would be so cool," laughs Lillie.

"Really how?" asks Yugi.

"A simple ritual called blood transfusion," I answer.

"You mean she'll be our child, not his and my child," states Yugi.

"Yes," I smile.

"I would love that," smiles Yugi.

"Yugi we're so glad you'll get to leave you know what behind," laughs Ryo who just came in.

"Ryo's right we are glad and happy" smiles Malik who came in with Ryo.

"Master Yugi, your daughter is very beautiful," states a mystery girl to me.

"Ah, Kairi thank you," smiles Yugi.

"You're welcome," smiles Kairi.

Kairi looks almost like Alexandra except for the years. Though Lilon looks a hell of a lot like Lillie, she is five thousand years older than Lillie is. Tonight's ritual has to be perfect or else lots of not so good stuff will happen.

T.B.C. if there is a little confusion Duke has been in Egypt a long time before the rest of the crew showed up. That's why Seto said in the last chapter that Tristan didn't have anyone. But in this chapter Tristan hooks up with Duke. Bye for now.


	6. Family Part 2

Yugi Lover

(Amy) By Amy Anderson, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

(Kairi) Sorry it took so long. / /Dark to Light/ / /Light to Dark/.

(Amy) Yup now onto the fic.

Chapter 6: Family part 2

The time has finally come for the ritual. Yami and Lillie are in the same exact looking robs.

-Yugi's POV-

I sit next to Mistress Selene and Raye. Yami comes out with Priest Seto by his side. Lillie shortly follows with Lilon comes out. Lillie lies down and Yami sat down. Seto took out a knife Lilon did too. Lilon cut Yami's wrist, while Seto cut Lillie's wrist.

"I summon all the magic to take the blood of Yugi's father out of this girl and make it disappear," yells Seto.

"Now take thee blood from our King Yami and put it into this girl," yells Seto.

It was a sight to see, as I watched, I couldn't stop wondering if that hurts. Because you can see the blood moving around in the air to do as Seto commands it to do. As I watch, my stomach starts to hurt, the pain increases, so I grab my stomach. Mistress Selene looks at me worriedly, while Raye whispers it'll go away soon. The pain gets worse as time moves on and I guess I black out.

-Yami's POV-

AS the ritual ends, I see mother and my sister carrying a past out Yugi. Lillie and me walk away trying to find them and we finally do find them. They are in the medical room. Lillie gets on a bed and falls asleep. I walk up to mother and look at Yugi.

"Mother?" I ask.

"He started to have pains in the stomach then he fainted," answers Raye.

"Sorry son" says Mother.

"It's ok I expected this" I state.

"Doc. how is he?" asks Raye.

"He'll be fine within a couple of days," answers the Doc.

"Lilon prepare Lillie for bed and Seto prepare her bed for her," I growl.

"Yes sir," states Lilon and Seto.

They left. I called Duke to bring Yugi to our room, so I can look after him. I heard him talking to Tristan a couple of days ago, about something yet I can't remember what. Therefore, I also want to ask him about it after we are in my room. As I walk in front of Duke, I keep wondering about the two. I remember Mai saying she's pregnant with Joey's child well I should congratulate them.

"Duke what were you and Tristan talking about earlier?" I ask.

"He told me he was in pain" answers Duke.

"What does he mean?" I ask.

"He said it felt like his insides were changing and it hurt" answers Duke.

"He may be pregnant and his body is coping," I state as we enter my room.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too" sighs Duke as he puts Yugi down.

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen to Tristan ever" I promise Duke.

"I know I trust you" States Duke.

"How are the others?" I ask.

"You know how Isis and Shaadii are," says Duke.

"Yes" I say.

"Well Seto and Tea are doing great, Tristan and I are fine, and Joey and Mai are expecting a baby," Duke answers.

"That's wonderful to hear tell them to come visit or something and tell Mai and Joey my congratulations, please leave," I say.

Duke leaves Yugi and I, I sit on our bed and look over at Yugi. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep with that small smile across his face. I love him no matter what, his first-born is now mine, and that's wonderful. His father can't harm him anymore and when I find him, he's dead. I fall asleep restlessly, I don't want to start to dream so I try not to, but I may not wake to any sound because I am a dead sleeper.

-Yugi's POV-

I moan in pain as my body starts to wake up. I open my eyes up and sit up a little. I look around the room and find Yami sleeping next to me. He's good looking I wonder what … stop thinking that. I really need a reality check, I lean over some to wake up Yami.

"Yami wake up" I shake him.

"Huh? Yugi, you're awake?" Yami asks.

"Yeah and I have something to tell you" I answer.

"Really, what is it?" Yami asks.

"Well do you remember Malik and Ryo telling me its ok they're dead and can't harm me?" I ask.

"Yes" answers Yami.

"Well they were talking about my parents. What they meant by they can't harm me, is that they are dead" I answer.

"Really?" Yami asks.

"Yes they were arrested when I was young, and died in jail. The reason they were put in jail in the first place is because my mom used to abuse me and my dad used to rape me," I answer.

"So that's why you live with the old man," states Yami.

"The old man is my grandpa" I sigh.

"Oh well get some sleep" Yami says.

"Ok" I yawn.

I lie down and close my eyes, feeling Yami come up. I can feel his arms being wrapped around my waist. I sigh in content and fall asleep happy, Yami how knows something about my parents. Now I have nothing to hide from him because I told him everything. I start to go into one of my nightmares.

-Yugi's Nightmare-

I am sitting in my room, hoping my parents don't come home anytime soon. As I watch the sun go down as I wonder what a normal childhood is like. Four hours later, my dad, and mom come into my room. I just look at them from my seat on the window seal. I 

look away from them and just wait for them to do what they want. Dad leans on the door as mom comes up and grabs my right arm. She brings me to my bed, and thrusts me on it.

She bends down, starts to take my clothes off, pulls out her whip, and whips me a couple of times. Dad comes up, grabs my hands, and ties them to the boards. He picks up my legs and gets ready to slide into me. He slips in fast, as I start to cry out in pain my whip wound not helping any, and he moves faster and faster. Mom is watching my face as it screws up in pain. I hear her start to laughs at me as dad speeds up. I close my eyes in pain, trying to calm down so the pain will ease up. I still hear mom laughing as dad starts to laugh.

"See son, all you are is a whore" laughs dad.

"Yeah and soon, we'll put in a whorehouse when your 16" laughs mom.

I scream and bolt up in sweat.

-Ryo's POV-

I hear Yugi scream and bolt out of Bakura's and mine room. I race to Yugi opening the door and run to his side. Malik comes in after a few seconds and is by Yugi's side within seconds. We hug him as he starts to cry. Malik wakes Yami up as Yugi cry's into my shoulder.

"Yami wake up" growls Malik.

"Wh-Malik what is it?" asks Yami.

"Yugi had a nightmare," I growl.

"Yugi" Yami looks at him.

"Yugi, you do know they are gone" Malik states.

"They can't hurt you, no one can," I growl.

"I know but sniff the memories still haunt me every night," Yugi cries.

"Oh Yugi, what they did, we can't change, yet we can block those memories for good" states Yami.

"How" I ask.

"By taking the memories to the shadow realm where they can't haunt Yugi anymore," Yami answers.

"Ok as long as it doesn't hurt," Yugi says.

"As long as I'm there with him, you can do that," I growl.

"Ryo calm down Yami, would never hurt Yugi" Malik states.

I know that, I've always been overprotective of Yugi. He's like my younger brother I care very much about him. I let go of Yugi as I hear Bakura call my name. Yami grabs Yugi ad starts to rock him, as Marik grabs Malik pulling him to his chest. Bakura wraps his arms around me, as my emotions go on the frizz. I start to cry, I push Bakura away, and I run out of the room. I run as fast as I can, I reach the door leading to the garden. I push it open and run into the garden.

I let myself fall on the grass. I start to think, why is it that every time Yugi has his nightmares it brings up my past. I feel some arms wrap around me light what is wrong. /Bakura every time Yugi has a nightmare it brings up my past/. / /You never really told me your past. / / /Bakura it's not easy growing up and never knowing your parents/. / /What do you mean Ryo? / /

"I mean my parents died in a car crash and a couple of men found me" I speak out because I am too tired to keep up the mind link.

"Oh and about these men?" Bakura asks wanting to know.

"Well, they lived in a whore house, and they raised me like a whore" I answer.

"Oh, well what happened to get you out?" asks Bakura.

"I met Malik at school and when his mom found out about where I lived. She took me from there and placed me in with a better home," I answer.

"So what is wrong with that?" asks Bakura.

"When I lived at the whore house, the boss would hurt me. I never wanted to sleep with him, I guess that's called rape," I answer.

"Alright, your mine now and nothing will ever harm you again" Bakura growls.

"I know" I sigh.

-Bakura's POV-

Ryo just told me his past, shocking really. I turn him around and pull him close. How can I fight an enemy I can't see how? I need to know, I must know so I can help Ryo. I love him way to much not to do something. Ryo falls asleep, so I pick him up and carry him in 

side. I run into Yami and Marik we go to my room. I place Ryo down on the bed. I walk out of my room back out into the garden. I turn to see Yami and Marik behind me.

"I guess you want to know why Ryo left." I ask.

"Yeah" They both say.

"He remembered something bad from his past," I state.

"Oh, do you want me to remove those memories also?" Yami asks.

"Who else are you doing it to?" I ask.

"Yugi" Yami answers.

"If Ryo says you can," I answer.

"How about Malik, any bad memories to go bye-bye" Yami asks.

"I still have to get his past out" Malik answers.

"It's settled, Malik has to tell his past, and the other two will have their bad memories locked away in the shadow realm forever," I state.

"Right" We all say.

Yami walks out of the garden and back to his room. Marik and I walk around a little more. Malik walks up to Marik whispering something into his ear. He walked away with Marik following him. I guess it's about time to go back to my room.

-Malik's POV-

I told Marik I'd tell him about my past if we could talk in our room. I walk into our room and up to the bed. I sit down and look up at Marik who's looking at me. I put my legs on the bed, turn to lie down. Marik comes up to me and sits at the edge of the bed.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" asks Marik.

"When I was 3 my dad left, I never saw him again. Mother raised me, when I was 10, I became friends with Ryo. He told me where he lived, and I told my mother. She helped find a good home for him. Then at age 16 I befriended Yugi" I answer.

He's like "so."

"Well my mother told me, that when she was pregnant for me, my father, he shoved her down the stairs once. She also told me he dropped me on my head a couple of times," I state.

"If I had been their" growls Marik.

"My dark, tell me your past," I state.

"OK, I remember being reborn into this world after a millennium went by. I became an Ishtar, but my father wasn't nice he abused me. One day, I found the millennium rod, and I sent my mom's mind to the shadow realm. Everyone thought I was crazy, so they sent me to America. I was ten when this happened, for six longs years I stayed in one room, never once stepping out of it. One day a woman named Ami Anderson came and took me away. We came here, I was to help her bring back her younger brothers palace," Marik says.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"Yami was her younger brother I brought the palace back, Ami and I married, she got pregnant" Marik states.

"Oh' I said.

"But she was killed by our enemy before the child was born. 100 years later I'm now with you," he says.

"I've got something you'll like," I purr.

"What's that?" asks Marik.

"Let's play," I answer.

-Marik's POV-

Malik takes off my shirt. He starts to massage my nipples. He puts his mouth on one, he starts sucking it. I moan as he sucks, he removes his moth as I take off his shirt. I strip him of everything he has on I start to kiss him. I make a trail all the way down to his beauty. I suck on his for a little, as I undress myself. Now we are both naked, I look at Malik with a question in my eyes. /Take me I'm ready, ok. /

I stick three fingers in Malik's mouth, I take them out after they are nice and wet, and stick them in his hole. I move them around and spread them out as I stretch him. I pull them out, as I position myself ready to go in at any time. I look at him, I see him nod his head. I thrust in; I stay still until Malik nods his head again. I start moving slowly, I start to go faster and faster as Malik starts to move with me. Soon I reach my climax and spill 

inside, as he does on our stomach's while screaming each other names. I pull out of Malik and fall next to him.

"I understand now why I didn't want to make love with at first," Malik sighs.

"Why?" I ask.

"I wanted us to know each other's pasts first," he answers.

TBC


	7. Family Part 3

Yugi Lover

(Amy) By Amy Anderson, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so here's the next chapter.

(Kairi) I hope I'm in this one. / /Dark to Light/ / /Light to Dark/ that's if she uses it.

(Amy) Yeah) well you might be it depends.

(Kairi) On what?

(Amy) Um I don't know, now onto the fic.

(Kairi) What?

Chapter 7: Family part 3

-Yugi's POV-

Yami is in my soul room looking for all my bad memories and he is putting them in the shadow realm. He is looking around for them and soon he gets them all. He does Ryo and Malik's bad memories. I'm still waiting to hear Yami's past. I hope Yami tells me his past soon.

I go up to Lillie and Lilon I ask them to walk with me to Mistress Selene's room. I have a very bad feeling about something. I can't explain it. I just know there's an evil person who wants the pharaoh dead. I sit down after bowing down to Mistress Selene. She sits, next to me on her bed, I sigh.

"I'm worried," I say.

"About what?" asks Selene.

"I have a terrible feeling someone is trying or will try to kill our lord, Mistress Selene," states Yugi.

"Are you sure?" asks Lilon.

"Yes I am, yet I don't know who it is," answers Yugi.

"Mom you'll find out, I don't want father to die" states Lillie.

"I don't either," I sigh.

"Yami our lord will defeat this person and won't die" growls Selene.

"Mistress Selene, my arm hurts," I states.

"It's going to its still healing" smiles Selene.

"Lillie, go outside and plays, Lilon, go with her ok," I instruct.

"Yeah," smiles Lillie leaving the room.

"Hope you feel better" smiles Lilon following Lillie.

"Mistress Selene, what can I do?" I ask.

"Right now calm down, don't worry ok" smiles Selene.

"Alright I won't, well I'll go find Yami" I say and bow.

"Good-bye" Selene bows too.

I leave her room, going down stairs toward the throne room. As I pass the room, I can hear Yami's voice from the inside. I try to open the door but can't because of my broken arm. Therefore, I get a guard to open the door for me. As I walk in, I see Yami, Seto, Bakura, Marik, two guards and two people I've never seen before.

One person has long black hair. It looks like a girl in a dress black with black shoes. The person next to her looks like a boy with blonde hair. He's wearing a blue shirt with brown pants and grey shoes. I walk up to Yami sensing danger as I go nearer to the group. Yami turns around to see me, smiling he reaches out and grabs my hand.

-Yami's POV-

I turn around and see Yugi, so I pull him towards me. I am standing in front of Kathy and Matt two friends of my late father. I never really like the two. They give me an eerie chill. Kathy turns and looks at Yugi as he comes up. Matt just stands there looking at me.

"Kathy, Matt, this is Yugi soon to be Queen and my lover," I say.

"Nice to meet you" smiles Kathy.

"I'm Matt glad to meet you," states Matt.

"Nice to meet you both, how do you know my Yami?" Yugi asks.

"Well we knew Yami's late father," states Kathy.

"Well, Kathy shall we be on our way, see you Pharaoh" smiles Matt.

"Bye" I state.

I lead Yugi out of the room and to the lounge to talk. Yugi sits down next to me. I excuse the guards, and I ask for tea. Yugi says he doesn't want anything. I sit and wait. The servant comes back with my tea setting it down then she leaves Yugi and me alone.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"You promised to tell me your past," answers Yugi.

"Ok! All my life I've grown up to be King of Egypt. A millennium goes by after the last time I died. I of coarse was heir to the throne yet I didn't have a palace to rule. Therefore, I told my sister this time the name was Amy to go find Bakura and Marik. She found both after six long years. All of us, raised up my palace and again someone kills me. So I was reborn again my father died when I was ten. Mistress Selene shipped me somewhere, I came back at fifteen took my place as Pharaoh. Then at sixteen I was sent to look for a wife," I state.

Yugi is sitting, and thinking this entire thing over. The door opens and in comes Raye my sister and she turns to see us. She smiles and walks to the other doors opening them. She yells at the guards for not telling her we are in this room. She turns around to look at us.

"I'm sorry" she bows and leaves the room.

"Well Yugi say something," I beg.

"Yami what is there to say" Yugi states.

"There's lots of thing you can say," I beg again.

"Ok here goes, I wish I had your life" smiles Yugi.

"Really" I state.

"Boy what are you still doing in here, get to the throne room. It's high time I have a talk with soon to be Queen Yugi," states my grandmother.

"Geez ma'am calm down, I am not going anywhere yet," laughs Yugi.

"Excuse him. He doesn't know who you are. Yugi this is my grandmother Lara, she'll teach you how to be Queen," I smile.

"How nice" He sits down.

-Lara's POV-

My grandson finally left, soon all this will change. Kathy, Matt, and I are going to make sure no more goody people rule this kingdom. I am going to kill Yugi, and give Yami a new girl to marry. I call Alexandra and Kairi into the room. Soon, my plan will become a reality.

"Kairi the rules to being a Queen please" I state.

"Yes" Kairi says.

Rules: Queen must Follow:

1. Queen can boss anyone around except the King.

2. Queen keeps track of the garden.

3. Queen teaches princess school.

4. Queen never leave's the palace without guards.

5. When walking in the city wear normal clothes and have guards.

6. Queen wears golden necklace, bracelets, anklets, and crown and make up.

7. Queen wears silk clothes, robes, and silver shoes.

8. Queen must walk gracefully.

9. Don't be nice to people lower than the Royal helpers.

"These are some of the rules" I smile.

"Mistress Lara, do you wish for me to go get his new wardrobe?" asks Alexandra.

"Yes please" I state.

While she's gone, I can sit and plot my plan of how I'm going to kill Yugi. He really doesn't know how to use his powers. If Malik and Ryo teach him, he will cause a problem. I don't like problems they piss me off. Alexandra comes into the room with the material's we need.

First I called in the servants, they took the clothes ad quickly changed Yugi. Now Yugi is wearing a silk dress very lovely. The dress has a gold lining. The silver shoes are also lined with gold, four golden bracelets on his unbroken arm. I'll have to wait until his other arm is fully healed first.

Yugi has two golden anklets on each ankle. He's wearing three golden necklaces, one that has diamonds in it. The second has heart shaped locket hanging off the chain. The last one has a golden eye on it. He also has a golden eye hooked around his head, the eye landing neatly on his forehead.

"Now Yugi, all that's missing is the crown, which you won't receive until you're married to Yami," I state.

Kairi and Alexandra left the room with Yugi following them out to find Yami. They all make me sick, when they work together. If Yugi does learn how to use his powers, I'll be in real trouble. That kid's power is strong. Yet I can't figure out how he can hide his powers so well.

-Yugi's POV-

While I was with Lara, I let some of my power slip. I have to be more careful. If anyone finds out I can use many powers that are unheard of, I don't know what they'd do. My powers are not toy's I know that, yet I sometimes can't control them. I must go train somewhere, where people won't find out about my powers. What am I to do, I must train, yet I'm carrying Yami's child.

I hate this, Alexandra left to go yell at Marik, Malik, Seto, and Tea for something. Therefore, I'm left walking with Kairi. I continue to walk not caring where my feet may lead me. Kairi following from behind as I reach some doors in front of me. I realize this is our door so I wait for it to open and walk in.

"Yami I must speak with you," I state.

"What about?" asks Yami.

"I must go somewhere, far from here," I answer.

"Why?" asks Yami.

"I need to train," I state calmly.

"Why?" asks Yami.

"If you and I leave to a faraway place I can show you what I mean" I still state calmly.

"Alright we'll leave but I must tell the others" Yami nods his head.

"Do not tell Lara, Kathy, and Matt, they cannot know," I state with a threatening tone.

"I understand" Yami walks out of the room.

"I sit down on the bed Kairi is just staring at me. I must train or else they will be able to defeat me. I have to protect them at all cost. I must also take Ryo, and Malik they have powers too. I can train them to where they could be able to use its full potential.

"Yugi I must leave" states Kairi.

"Tell Ryo, Bakura, Malik, and Marik to pack," I tell her.

"Yes sir" she bows.

"Kairi tell Alexandra I want my stuff and Yami's packed in the morning, and don't tell anyone got it," I growl.

"Yes" she bows and walks out.

"Good" I state as I change, Yami comes in.

"Yugi anyone else coming?" asks Yami.

"Yes, Bakura, Ryo, Marik, Malik," I answer.

I crawl under the blankets and wait for Yami to change. After he changed, he crawled onto the bed, and under the blankets. I crawl up to him wrapping my arms around him. As I drift off to sleep, I can feel him, pulling me closer. Soon I fall asleep, but before I do, I whisper something.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

-Yami's POV-

I woke up the next morning to find Yugi already gone. I yawn, get out of bed, and change into common clothes. I walk to the throne room to find Yugi, Ryo, Malik, Bakura, and Marik talking. I want to find out why Yugi has to train. I walk up to Yugi and pull him close to me.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask.

"You looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you," answers Yugi turning in my arms.

"Oh is that so, so when we leaving?" I ask.

"The carriage is outside. Our bags are already in it. Alexandra is going to help Seto and Tea; the two will do our jobs. Kairi is coming with us so if we need something done at the palace or Seto needs help. Kairi and Alexandra can talk back and forth through mind link," Yugi states.

"Wow you have everything already done" I smile.

"Shall we go" smiles Yugi.

"Yes" I state.

The seven of us get into the carriage. After the carriage takes off Ryo falls back asleep in Bakura's arms. Malik falls asleep an hour after we left, along with Bakura and Marik. Yugi is laying his head on my lap and falling asleep. Six hours later, Yugi wakes up, looks out side, and tells the driver to stop.

We all go outside to see one house in the middle of nowhere. We all walk inside and I look around. I find four bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, three bathrooms, and washing room. Bakura, Marik, and Kairi go claim their rooms. I walk outside to find Yugi is instructing Ryo and Malik.

-Yugi's POV-

"Alright Ryo, Malik, all three of us have great powers" I state.

"Like what?" asks Ryo.

"I'll show you" I smile.

I begin to chant a spell, I learned a long time ago. Soon I'm floating in the air. I land back down on the ground. I take out my deck. I pull out my Dark Magician and call him forth. He comes out then goes back into his card. I look down at the two of them and wait.

"Wow is that cool or what" smiles Ryo.

"You said it, is there anything else?" asks Malik.

"Yes one more, I can also disappear and reappear somewhere else," I answer.

"So you mean if we train hard enough we can do all that," ponders Ryo.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying" I smile.

"So this is what you've been hiding from me. You have powers and can control them. So you want to train to keep in shape huh" smiles Yami.

"Yes that's just it, but I can't control them sometimes. I have something to tell all of you," I state.

"Well we are all here so tell us," growls Bakura.

"Fine, you all think Lara is someone you can trust, yet she is not. Yesterday, while I was with her, I keep getting this bad vibe from her. This bad vibe also came from Kathy and Matt" I growl.

"So you mean those three are evil," ponders Marik.

"Yes, when I first met you Yami, I could tell you are pure of Heart in goodness. I can always tell if someone is good or evil," I state.

"So do you know why she's evil?" asks Ryo.

"No, but I will find out" I growl.

TBC well I hope you liked this chapter. The best thing about it , it only took me two days to write, the bad thing is it took me forever to type it up. Well R&R please good-bye.


	8. The Training

Yugi Lover

(Amy) By Amy Anderson, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so here's the next chapter.

(Kairi) Yay, I was in the last chapter.

(Amy) So, like I care.

(Kairi) Don't be so mean.

(Amy) Well in this chappie, it's training time.

(Kairi) You're mean. / /Yami to Hikari/ / /Hikari to Yami/.

(Amy) I know well onto the fic.

Chapter 8: The Training

-Yami's POV-

It's been two days since we've been here. Yugi has done everything but talk to me. He seems to be more content on training. He's training Ryo and Malik right now and Malik, Bakura, and I are just watching them train. I turn to look at the place we are staying at and sigh.

"What's wrong sir?" asks Marik.

"Yugi hasn't said a word since we got here," I answer.

"He told Ryo and Malik he has to concentrate on his training and he needs to beat these evil people or else they will destroy the world as we know it," remarks Bakura.

"So how much longer until we can leave?" asks Marik.

"That is up to Yugi not me," I answer.

"We will leave in eight days" Yugi say's suddenly appearing in front of us.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes I am I will attack the three a couple of days after we get back" answers Yugi.

"Love you," I say.

"Love you, Yami" smiles Yugi.

"Then why fight now and train?" I ask.

"I want to kill them before our child is born" Yugi answers.

"Yugi let's stop for the night," begs Ryo.

"Alright night" Yugi says.

Yugi and I go to our room for the night. Yugi looks tired. He goes to take a shower. He comes out and drops on our bed sighing. I look at him from my position on the bed. He pulls himself up and kisses me on the lips, a quick kiss.

"Yami I'm at least two months pregnant with our kid yet, it's causing so many problems," he states.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Because it makes my powers slip when I have to keep them under control at all times" Yugi answers.

"Let's get to bed ok" I smile.

-Bakura's POV-

Ryo falls asleep right after a shower, I watch his chest rise then fall. He looks so peaceful sleeping. I let him sleep as I go out of our room and down the hall. I go sit outside on the wooden porch to see Marik sitting out on it. I sit down next to him looking up into the sky.

"Malik can't do to much more," states Marik.

"Same with Ryo" I sigh.

"This is really tiring them out" sighs Marik.

"We have to tell Yugi, they can't train for at least three days" I remark.

"What will Ryo and Malik say," states Marik.

"I don't know" I state.

The two of us get up and go to bed. Tomorrow will be a hard day for them all. I walk into my room, to see Ryo still sleeping peaceful. I was expecting him to be twisting around because of a nightmare. Yet Yami destroyed Ryo's bad memories.

I shake the thoughts from my mind. I love Ryo no matter what. I can't worry about something that doesn't need me to worry about. Right now, I must worry about Ryo having barely any strength. Yugi has pushed Ryo too far for my liking. Well I must sleep. I'll talk to Yugi tomorrow.

I wake up to Ryo still sleeping, yelling in the background. I get up, getting dressed. As I walk down the stairs, I hear Marik's voice I sigh as I get down the stairs. I duck my head so a pan can't hit me. I pick it up, walking into the kitchen.

"Listen I like my food to be clean" I state setting the pan down.

"Bakura, good morning" states Malik.

"Morning, Marik what did you do" I ask.

"I told him he will not train for three days," answers Marik.

"I have to keep training," yells Malik.

"Malik you will not train for three days. However, you will train for four days before we leave. Trust me you will have plenty of time afterward to get stronger" states Yugi who just came into the room.

"Fine" snaps Malik sitting down.

"Bakura give Ryo his breakfast in bed, Marik bring Malik to your room, I'll go train" states Yugi leaving the room.

-Marik's POV-

Bakura grabs his and Ryo's breakfast leaving Malik and me in the room. I pick up Malik, heading for our room. I place Malik down and start kissing his neck. Malik turns around and captures my lips in a French kiss. I deepen the kiss, as my arms wrap around his waist.

I lay Malik down on the bed, kissing his neck. I know I shouldn't take him right now yet he wants me too. I take off Malik's shirt, and start kissing his chest. There is a loud crash coming from the kitchen. I sit up and fix my shirt, as I walk out to see what's going on.

"What's this noise?" I ask.

"Yugi is losing control of his power because of the baby insider him," answers Yami.

Yami runs up to Yugi wrapping his arms around Yugi's stomach. Kairi runs into the room and up to Yami. She tells him something, and Yami whispers something into Yugi's ear. Yami stood up bring Yugi with him. They turn to look at me.

"It would seem we have to go back early" states Yami.

"Why?" I ask.

"It would seem Lara wants to speak with me now" growls Yugi.

"Go pack both of you," states Yami.

I go to start to pack my things. I tell Malik to pact also and that we had a change of plans. Before long Yugi called Ryo and Malik out to train a little before we left. I put the bags into the back and I get into the carriage. Yugi is the last one in and the first one asleep.

-Yugi's POV-

I wake up an hour before we arrive at the palace. I look over at Ryo and Malik who are still asleep. Yami pulls me closer to him, I lay my head on his shoulder. I start to meditate to keep my power under control. I stop meditating as Ryo and Malik wakes up.

"Do you want to fight with me?" I ask.

"The best I can fight yes" answers Ryo.

"I will fight until I can't fight no more," answers Malik.

"Good" I state.

I watch as Bakura kisses Ryo's neck, while Marik is trying to keep calm about Malik fighting. Kairi is talking to Alexandra through mind link. I sigh / /what's wrong love/ /. /I know Bakura and Marik are worried about Ryo and Malik/. / /they want them to stay safe/ /.

/I know, I will do most of the fighting/. / /just don't go and kill yourself ok love/ /. /I won't I promise/. I look out the window, the green tree's flash by as a blur. Soon a war will come; I don't know how long this one will last.

I hope not too long though, Malik and Ryo won't last very long. Speaking of the two, they just fell back asleep. Soon as we get back, I'll wait at least one day until I attack Lara, Kathy, and Matt. I wonder if Seto has any work I can do so I don't have to meet with Lara. As you can see, I hate Lara that I don't even want to talk to her any more.

Oh well, she'll have to suffer. I will become the best Queen I can become without killing Yami. I dislike Lara; I could tell she killed her husband and Yami's father. She wants to kill me and get Yami to marry a girl. Then she'll have the women kill Yami after she gives birth to a boy.

I won't let that happen, as long as I'm alive. Yami's grandmother is very evil person, yet Kathy and Matt are just as evil. I have a feeling Kathy and Matt helped kill Yami's Father. The carriage is coming to a stop, outside the palace doors. The doors open and the carriage goes into the grounds of the palace.

I get out as the carriage stops, seeing Seto, Alexandra, Mistress Selena, Raye, Lara, Kathy, Matt, Joey, Duke, Pegasus, Shaadii, Isis, Lillie, Lilon, Tea, Mai, Tristan, Mokuba, and Serenity waiting. I greet each and everyone one of them in turn, but I don't greet Lara, Kathy, or Matt.

TBC Two more chapters to go. See you.


	9. The Confront of Evil

Yugi Lover

(Amy) Second to last chapter of this story, I know it isn't as long as the rest but ideas come by hard.

(Kairi) Oh, come on you just got too many fics to worry about.

(Alexandra) Yeah all you need is to finish off a few fics and you'll get plenty of ideas.

(Amy) Go away you dorks I don't want to hear it.

(Kairi) Why go got to be so mean.

(Amy) I'm mean because I want to get onto the fic.

Chapter 9: The Confront of Evil

-Yugi's POV-

I walk into the palace to our room and I change my clothes. I will be Queen in four weeks better start acting like one. I go to the throne room and sit in the Queen's chair, waiting for Yami to come.

"My, Master Yugi you look wonderful," states Seto.

"Thank you Seto, but you needn't worry about the evil you sense," I state.

"How did you know sir?" asks Seto.

"I just know," I answer as Yami enters.

"Seto, Yugi my do you look lovely, so Seto what happened while we were away?" asks Yami.

"Everything went well, yet Miss Lara didn't like the thought to well," answers Seto.

"We were only gone for two whole day's" I snap.

"Yes, a little too long" states Lara who just came in.

"You shut the hell up" I bark.

"Why?" asks Lara.

"Because if you don't want to die you will shut the hell up," I shout.

"Yami my grandson, you going to let Yugi talk to me that way?" asks Lara.

"Yes" answers Yami, I smile.

"But I'm your grandmother" yelps Lara.

"Shut up" I yell.

"I am boss over you," snaps Lara.

"ARE YOU, I THINK NOT, I AM THE SOON TO BE QUEEN AND YOU ARE NOTHING" I roar out at Lara.

"How dare you?" shrieks Lara.

"He dare's because he can" snaps Yami.

"Seto take Lara out of here, Master Yugi needs to calm down" states Kairi who just entered.

Seto takes Lara somewhere. Good I don't want her in here any longer. Two guars come in with a young boy in their hands. They throw the boy at our feet and I look the boy over. He has dark brown hair and shaggy clothes on. The boy has baby blue eyes. I smile and watch the boy.

"We caught him steeling bread," states one guard.

"What should we do to him?" asks the second guard.

"Do?" I question.

"Yes he must be punished," says one guard.

"What is your name boy?" asks Yami.

"My name is Minge," answers the boy.

I get up walking to the boy, "Well Minge, why did you steel that piece of bread?" I ask.

"My sister Yamani is sick and needs food, yet we are poor," answers Minge.

"Kairi, call in Seto" states Yami.

"Yes" Kairi says as she leaves.

"Yami you wanted me" states Seto as he comes in.

"Give this boy 1000 dollars," states Yami.

"Yes sir" states Seto.

-Lara's POV-

I can't believe Yugi said all that to me. I was Queen once, how can he treat me that way? Yami didn't care if Yugi screamed at me and they will pay. Tonight I will kill Yugi, and make Yami love another. I call Kathy into the room. It takes her ten minutes to get into my room.

"Yes" she says.

"Tell me when Yugi has retired to his room and have Matt stall Yami when he does," I state.

"Of course" she leaves.

"Tonight you die Yugi," I laugh aloud.

I walk around my room wondering why Yugi doesn't go to bed early. This place is very annoying with all of Yugi's friends. I almost killed Mai and the baby she's carrying. Curse Seto Kaiba, if he hadn't of come at the time that he did, she would be dead. Seto Kaiba will die one of these days, just not yet.

"Yugi is retiring to his room," states Kathy an hour later.

"Good I shall go kill him," I state walking away.

-Normal POV-

Lara walks out of her room and goes to Yugi's room. Lara walks over to Yugi and Yami's bed trying to find Yugi's body. A voice rang out:

"You won't find me there" Lara turns around as the lights come on.

"How did you?" Lara tries to ask.

"I sensed you coming to my room, I may look it, but I am nowhere near dumb. I do know I have powers," Yugi answers.

"So did you harness your powers?" asks Lara.

"Yes I did" Yugi answers.

"So what are you going to do?' asks Lara.

"I'm going to kill you," Yugi answers.

"I'd like to see you try," yells Lara.

Yugi disappears to the garden and Lara follows him. Kathy and Matt have Yami, as Bakura and Marik are trying to free him. Ryo and Malik come to stand next to Yugi ready to fight. Yugi tells them not to fight to just help Yami. Lara calls for Umi and Deepsea Shark of 1900 attack. Yugi calls out Turtle bird of 1900 and attacks, destroying both monsters. Lara brings out Terrorking Salmon (2400), while Yugi brings out Carb Turtle (2550) destroying it.

"I will kill you," shouts Lara.

"Try me," yells Yugi back.

"How many more can Yugi pull?" asks Ryo.

"Our master can pull one more" laughs Kathy.

"I don't know how many more can he pull" answers Yami.

"Come Mystical Elf," yells Lara.

"You won't kill me by an 800 attack monster when I have Ancient Elf 1450," yells Yugi.

"I'm all out of energy to summon monsters and so are you," laughs Lara.

"Not yet if I draw power from Ryo and Malik I can summon one more monster. So Ryo, Malik want to help me out?" says Yugi.

"Of course" says Ryo touching Yugi and concentrating.

"All the way" Malik smiles touching Yugi and concentrating too.

"By the Power of Darkness, I summon you Dark Magician," Yugi yells.

"Master" yells Kathy and Matt as they run to Lara's side.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack" Yugi yells.

Lara, Kathy, and Matt are disintegrated in the blast. Yugi falls down, completely wiped out from using all his energy. Yugi falls into a deep sleep for on whole day.

T.B.C. next chapter is the last. Sorry but I have explained Yugi's life and his Lover. Next one is … Well I'm not going to spoil it.


	10. Three years and three months later

Yugi Lover

(Amy) By Ami Anderson, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so here's the last Chapter.

(Alexandra) In addition, it's a short chapter.

(Kairi) The Last Chappie no.

(Amy) Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it.

(Kairi) You're being mean again.

(Amy) Sorry last Chappie.

(Amy) Now onto the fic.

Chapter 10: 3 years and 3 months later.

It's nighttime, Shaadii and Isis are doing good.

Shaadii walks down the stairs to his pregnant wife. After getting permission to marry her, he did. Isis is waiting on her husband to get to their room. She will not go to sleep without Shaadii by her side. Shaadii opens the door and steps into his room.

"There you are honey" smiles Isis.

"Yes, I'm sorry for being so late, the Pharaoh had me run some checks to make sure we are all safe," states Shaadii.

"That man, he is always thinking of our safety," laughs Isis.

"Well, we can't risk it right."

"Right I'm tired let's get some sleep."

"Alright, night Isis."

"Night Shaadii."

The two go to bed to get some sleep. Isis is the first to fall asleep. Shaadii stays up to think about his life can't get any better.

Duke is woken up in the middle of the night.

Duke looks at the spot next to him, and finds it empty. Tristan is taking care of their baby, who won't sleep, Duke gets up and walks up to Tristan. Tristan puts the now finally asleep baby boy in his crib. He turns around, walking the rest of the way to face Duke.

"Did he wake you?"

"Yes, but don't worry about it."

"Ok I won't."

"Good."

"I still am sorry."

"You don't have to say that, our baby is only two and a half years old."

"I know."

"And he will soon sleep through the whole night."

"I know."

"Let's get some sleep."

"Ok."

"Good I'm tired."

The two go back to their bed, Duke slipping in first pulling Tristan with him. Tristan curls up in Duke's arms falling asleep. Duke smiles and kisses Tristan's forehead. Duke soon falls asleep.

Mistress Selene pasted away in her sleep one year ago and Yami is the king, and Raye is the princess. A prince came seeking Raye's hand in marriage. Yami won't let her go until he proves himself to Yami. Pegasus is Raye's personal bodyguard now, because there was an attack on her. With Pegasus eye letting him see what is going on, he always knows where everyone is. Lilon has a boyfriend now and still follows Lillie where every she goes. Lilon does nothing else at all.

Kairi, Serenity, and Alexandra look after Ryo's, Malik's, and Yugi's new born babies. The three love to take care of the three babies; they are two boys and one girl. Sometimes they have six babies to look after, than that makes it four boys and two girls. Mokuba and Serenity got together, Joey is not to mad. He wants Serenity to be happy at all times. Serenity is very happy with Joey for accepting Mokuba, as for Seto he's happy with Tea and loves his new baby girl.

She is a Kaiba and might take over after Seto retires from Kaiba Corp. Joey finally married Mai, they have a baby boy. Joey loves the baby boy treating him, nothing as his father treated Joey. Mai has stopped rooming the world. Joey has changed many ways. Mai is no longer lonely and Joey no longer gets into fights with anyone.

Malik gave birth to a boy, and is pregnant again and Marik says he needs a new life. That gets him a smack on his head most of the time. Marik doesn't like the crying baby and puking husband. Malik on the other hand likes it. Malik likes the idea that he doesn't have to worry about money at all.

"Oh, I love this life," sighs Malik.

"Why?" asks Marik.

"Don't have to worry about money that's why."

"Oh, yeah I don't have to get a job."

"Well good night Marik."

"Night Malik."

A cry wakes Ryo up from his sleep, he unwraps himself from Bakura. He sighs as he picks up the crying baby, rocking the baby back to sleep. Bakura comes up wrapping his arms around Ryo looking down at his baby girl, which the two are glad that they have her to look forward to every day.

"She looks like you" smiles Bakura.

"Don't forget she's going to be as strong as you are" smiles Ryo.

"Yes, and I think you should go back to sleep now" purrs Bakura into Ryo's ear.

He nibbles on the ear, blowing on it. Ryo puts his shoulder to his ear rubbing his ear. Trying to get rid of the weird feeling, he leads Bakura back to bed, lying down. He's so tired of waking up in the middle of the night because of his daughter waking up and crying. Bakura lies next to him, pulling up the covers, so the two could go back to sleep.

Yugi is standing on the balcony looking out at the stars. His three-year-old boy is sleeping. Yami is still working. Yugi will not go to sleep unless Yami is with him. He hates being alone at night, although he can never see the memories of his past anymore, doesn't mean he doesn't know what happened to him. Yami walks up to their room finding Yugi on the balcony, he walks up to Yugi, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Yugi relaxes into the embrace knowing that Yami is ready to go to bed. Yugi turns around, as Yami bends down, their lips lock in a passionately kiss. The two break apart and Yugi goes to sit on the bed, when Yami pick him up.

"You are Lovely my Queen" smiles Yami.

"Don't call me that" blushes Yugi.

"Oh, come now that is what you are," laughs Yami.

"I know I'm still not use to it yet," sighs Yugi.

"So I don't care" smiles Yami putting Yugi down on his bed.

Therefore, this draws a close to the end of this story. I would like to thank all of my fans (even if I don't have that many) on wanting to read my story. I've worked hard on these chapters (maybe not hard enough) and I will continue working hard on my other fics (that is true to the end). So long Bye.

Good evening


End file.
